In product design process, usually the color gamut of the display device can not satisfy customs demands. At this time, manufacturers often change LED type, adjust color film thickness, and change color film type in order to satisfy customs. However these methods are very time-consuming, and the price of LED with high color gamut is higher, it is not conducive to marketing products rapidly and efficiently.